


make you better

by longhairandbarefeet



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, au where they are neighbors, they just can't get their shit together in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairandbarefeet/pseuds/longhairandbarefeet
Summary: “You heard me.” She replies leaning into him, close enough so he could smell the liquor on her breath, the same that lingers on his own. She swipes her tongue across her bottom lip, and loops her arms around his neck to pull him in to press an urgent kiss to his mouth. He doesn’t respond immediately, shocked at the simple and soft feel of her. His head is swimming, and he doesn’t know if it’s her mouth, hot against his own or the copious amounts of alcohol they’ve shared over the last few hours. It could be a little bit of both. 
a.k.a.
the five times seth and kate have sex, and the one time they don't





	

**Author's Note:**

> this took foreverrrrrrr like way to long, and i am super grateful for those who will take the time to read it. It's a little bit jumbled, but I had so much fun writing it. It's always fun to write them getting it on. lol
> 
> It's not beta'd so all mistakes are regrettably my own. I am also concerned with ooc stuff, but I wanted to get it finished so I can focus on my holiday fluffs!

1.

 

The first time they fuck she’s a little drunk, and he’s too drunk to stop it. She stumbles up to his doorstep, a mostly full whiskey bottle in hand that she had stolen from her father’s secret stash, and a hopeful expression spreads across her face at seeing him, groggy eyed and plaid pajama pants. 

 

He knows what this means, knows that her date with Kyle must’ve not gone well. She usually comes to him with all of her problems; he’s the cynical neighbor with too much time on his hands and a lot of life experience under his belt. It also helps they’ve known each other since he moved two houses down from the Fullers with his Uncle Eddie and Richie when he was eighteen years old. That was over ten years ago, and now stands an eighteen-year-old Kate Fuller in front of him, swaying with the wind in a flowing powder blue dress that sits just above her knees. 

 

“Inside.” He says raising his arm up to let her by, and she walks underneath without much hesitation. 

 

They are sitting in the kitchen a few hours later, passing the almost empty whiskey bottle back and forth. She’s biting her lip, trying to fight back tears that are trying to force their way out by doing that fake giggle that doesn’t fool him. Seth always knew that Kyle was a punk; underneath the floppy hair and bible verses he was just as shitty as other guys. 

 

“I wish I didn’t waste my time.” Kate says grabbing the bottle from his hand, and sipping it. She makes a hissing sound as it goes down, and he knows it’s burning the back of her throat. She’s never drunk this much before, and she’s definitely never drunk hard liquor. 

 

He was with her the first time she had a few beers, he had to carry her home and tuck her into her bed without her parents knowing. They already found it strange that he spent so much time with her; they couldn’t know he was a bad influence on top of that. 

 

He scratches at his beard while he listens to her rant about Kyle, and when she takes a deep breathe between talking points, he whispers: “He never deserved you, kid.” 

 

“What was that?” Kate replies boldly. 

 

He looks at her, and grabs the bottle back from her. He takes a long sip, and tucks the bottle between his legs. He grips it tightly, letting his knuckles turn white at the pressure he’s placing on it. 

 

“You heard me.” Seth says, his eyes focusing on things he shouldn’t, her perfect mouth. He doesn’t want to admit to himself that Richie was right all those months ago. He left, telling Seth that staying in this shitty town for a little girl would be a bad idea, but Seth was with Vanessa at the time and didn’t understand what the hell he was talking about. He thinks he understands more now as she sits so pretty and sweet and vulnerable in front of him. 

 

“I want you to be my first, Seth.” Kate says next, and he feels his mouth run dry. He doesn’t know if he heard her right, but his dick is already half hard at the simple proposition of it.

 

“What’d you just say, princess?” 

 

“You heard me.” She replies leaning into him, close enough so he could smell the liquor on her breath, the same that lingers on his own. She swipes her tongue across her bottom lip, and loops her arms around his neck to pull him in to press an urgent kiss to his mouth. He doesn’t respond immediately, shocked at the simple and soft feel of her. His head is swimming, and he doesn’t know if it’s her mouth, hot against his own or the copious amounts of alcohol they’ve shared over the last few hours. It could be a little bit of both. 

 

“You’re drunk.” He mumbles to her pulling back, and she’s running her nimble fingers through his hair that sits a little bit to long on the nape of his neck. She’s doing it like it’s something she’s thought about doing for a while. 

 

“So are you.” 

 

“It’s not the same.” 

 

“I don’t care, I want you to be my first, Seth.” Kate stands from her seat to climb into his lap, and straddle him. He’s painfully hard, and with the sudden friction she’s causing, he presses his face into her hair and moans. 

 

“You make it so hard to say no, you know that?” Seth stifles a chuckle, and grips her clumsy hip tightly. It’s her turn to moan with his dick pressing against her panties, and she begins to move her hips by herself. Her smile lets him know she likes it, and he’s such a bastard because he likes it too fucking much too. 

 

“Show me what you’re made of, Gecko.” Kate places a quick kiss on his cheek, and slides off his lap. He watches her unzip the back of her dress, slip out of her dress easily, and stand in front of him in her mismatched bra and panties.

 

Seth doesn’t answer her right away; instead he stands from his chair, and grips her hand tightly so he can pull her into his bedroom.

 

“I’ve never been in here before.” Kate says sitting on his bed, and running her hands over his comforter. He never allowed her in here before, felt it was too inappropriate given the nature of whatever the hell they were, but now it doesn’t seem to matter anymore because she’s sitting naked in front of him on his bed. 

 

“You are here now.” Seth replies, slipping his tee shirt off, and climbing into bed beside of her. 

 

He fucks her as gently as he can, buried underneath his sheets and his cock buried deep inside her pussy. She’s the tightest he’s ever felt, and he hasn’t fucked anyone in a while so he doesn’t last too long. It helps his conscience that he’s skilled with his tongue, and he’s able to bury his face between her legs to ensure she has an orgasm. It lessens the idea of her regretting giving this to him. 

 

They lay in bed after he’s finished, wiping his mouth on the corner of his sheets. Their bodies are barely touching now, and she’s half asleep when she leans over, and says:

 

“We can never do that again.” 

 

2.

The second time they fuck they are in the middle of a heated argument. Its a few months later, and they are standing in her family’s guest bathroom huddled close to each other because it’s not the biggest room in the house, but it is tucked away near the garage so no one can hear the scuffle. 

 

“This is straight bullshit,” Seth says, his hands flexing around the lip of the sink. He’s staring straight into her menacing green eyes as she looks at him, tears already beginning to form and they only make her eyes greener, prettier. She seems pissed and hurt, both directed at him, but he doesn’t really give a shit about that anymore. “You invited me to this stupid party, for whatever fucking reason, even though we don’t even speak anymore since we fucked,” 

 

“Keep your voice down!” 

 

“And I show up here, hoping to bury the hatchet between us, and you have Kyle on your arm? Fuckin’ A, Kate.” He lifts his left hand from the sink, and begins running his palm over the bit stubble that’s on his cheek, trying to maintain whatever is left of his composure because her family is outside on the patio, conversing about church or some shit. It’s the annual Fourth of July party at the Fullers, and he’s usually not invited because it’s a church function, but this year Kate sent him an invitation. He thought it was an odd sort of thing, but he’s learning he can’t say no to her very often. “I’m a grown ass man, I don’t like playing games.” 

 

“It’s not like that, Seth.” 

 

“What’s it like?” 

 

“I don’t know!” Kate screams. 

 

“What do you want from me?” Seth pleads cupping her reddening cheek with his hand. He’s not touched her since that night, and he’s dreamt of little else. She’s the softest damn thing he’s ever felt in his life, and when he jerks off at night that’s what he thinks about. 

 

“What do you want from me?” Kate whispers quietly in return, and he wants to tell her what he really wants, but he also doesn’t want to make anything worse than it already is. She’s gorgeous as she stands in a little sundress with white, and blue stars all over it. Her hair kept down, and a red headband keeping it pushed away from her fresh face. She’s the picture perfect image of the girl next door, and it only makes him want to lift her onto the bathroom counter, and fuck her until they see their own set of fireworks.

 

“You really want to know?” Seth asks with his eyebrow raised. He’s being presumptuous, but what’s new? She’s staring at him intently, the thin strap of her dress is falling down her shoulder blade, and he bites his lip hard because he never knew he was that fucking easy before. The taste of blood is an afterthought. 

 

He does what he’s wanted to do since they locked themselves in here; he lifts her up and sets her on the counter. Seth bunches her sundress up at her waist, and she helps to unbuckle his belt. 

 

“Faster.” Kate breathes, pulling at his pants button, and he stops to grab her face and press a harsh kiss to her mouth. He likes that she’s impatient, that she nips angrily at his bottom lip, and that she helps him finish pushing his pants down so he can finally press his cock to her center. 

 

“Oh,” Seth pushes her panties down her leg, and after pressing two fingers to her pussy, he realizes just how wet she is for him. “I didn’t realize that arguing was such a turn on, baby girl. We don’t even need the foreplay.” 

 

“No time for it anyways,” Kate loops her arm around his neck for leverage, and he puts his hands on her waist. “I want you inside of me, Seth.” 

 

They fuck quickly, and angrily. She leaves scratch marks on his back, her perfectly manicured nails digging into his skin when she feels her orgasm hit her like a wave. He leaves teeth marks on the inside of her thigh, a place no one would see unless they were to go down on her. He wants every college boy to know that she’s his. 

 

When they finish up, and he kisses her one last time before unlocking the door, he presses his mouth to her hair and whispers:

 

“I’ll see you around, Kate.” 

 

3.

The third time they fuck is on the day of his Uncle Eddie’s funeral. She knocks on his bedroom door while he’s sitting on the edge of his bed debating on which tie he should wear. 

 

“I like that one.” Kate says standing in the doorway, wearing one of her more conservative black dresses, and her hair swept into a bun. He’s fiddling with one of his black ties, and he nods.

 

“He bought it for me when I was seventeen.” Seth says situating it around his neck, and beginning to tie it. It’s one of the many things his Uncle taught him when he was just a kid. His Uncle Eddie used to always say: ‘Gecko men know how to do three things: treat women, please women, and tie a fucking necktie!” 

 

“It suits you.” Kate responds, walking over and sitting beside of him on the bed, the springs creaking as she adjusts herself beside of him.

 

“Thanks.” Seth says, and he knows she doesn’t quite know what to do here. They haven’t spoken since the fourth of July, and that was months ago. He’s been in so many complicated relationships before her, but being and not being with Kate is a whole new level of complex he’s never stepped foot in. He can see now that she’s having an internal struggle of her own, battling with whether or not she should reach for his hand or if would that lead to something else. It used to not, he used to be able to comfort her or vice versa with sex as a brief afterthought, but every bit of physical contact with her drives him up the wall with a neediness he can’t handle. 

 

“I’m really sorry,” Kate finally says, her eyes downcast as she looks at the mismatched patterns on his rug. “I always liked Uncle Eddie, he was really sweet to me.” 

 

“He liked you.” Seth gives her a small smile, and she returns it immediately. “He liked those chocolate chip cookies you used to bring him on his birthday, always talked about them after he moved.” 

 

She reaches for his hand after that, lacing her slender fingers with his own and gripping tightly. His eyes focus on how small her hands look with his covering hers so easily.

 

“Where is Richie?” 

 

“He’s meeting us at the funeral home.”

 

“How’s he doing?” Kate asks with her eyebrows knitted together. She’s always liked Richie too. 

 

“About as good as I am.” Seth chuckles humorlessly.

 

“I know.” Kate affirms like it was a question she already knew the answer to because she kind of already did. Besides each other, Kate knows them the best now. It’s a little unnerving that a nineteen year old holds all of his and his brother’s memories in her head like a secret. “I wish there was something more I could do for you guys.”

 

“You’re doing just fine, princess.” Seth says weakly.

 

“I just—” Kate starts, but closes her mouth and shakes her head like her mouth can’t find the right words to say to him. “I hate seeing the people I love hurting like this.” 

 

Seth takes a deep breath, and squeezes her hand. He’s not shocked she loves him because God does he love her too. He loved her even when she used to annoy the piss out of him when she was just a little kid, but hearing her actually say the word ‘love’ like that makes his chest tighten. He’s just lost one of the people he loves most, and now he can’t think of anything else besides how painful losing Kate would be too. 

 

“I don’t know what to say.” 

 

“You don’t have to say anything.” She replies, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek, but he turns his head ever so slightly so she misses and catches his chapped lips. Her mouth tastes sweet against his, and he’s missed it. “Can I take the hurt away, at least for a little bit?” 

 

He nods. 

 

She climbs on top of him, and presses kisses to his face, and then to his open mouth. Kate makes sure to pay special attention to the places on his cheeks where the tears have fallen, and left stains. He wraps his arms around her waist, and watches as she lifts off of him enough to slide her panties off effortlessly. He thinks, momentarily, about how she’s gotten so good at this, but stops himself from it because it would only make him jealous, and butcher this singular moment with her. 

 

He comes with his forehead pressed into her chest, and tears in his eyes. She runs her hands through his messy hair, and pulls him even closer. 

 

“I’m sorry this wasn’t enough.” Kate says, out of breath and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

 

“It was.” Seth replies. “It was.” 

 

4\. 

The fourth time they fuck it’s exactly a month after her mother dies. He’s laying his keys on the kitchen table, and rubbing sleep out of his eyes when he spots her silhouette on his couch by the big window in the living room. 

 

“Fuck! You scared me, Katie.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Kate replies, her eyes not making direct contact with him, and focusing on the quietness outside. She’s wearing her pajamas, and her hair is a mess on top of her head. He wonders if the nightmares woke her up, and brought her over here. “I used the extra key you gave me a while back, sometimes I just can’t be there, you know?” 

 

“Yeah.” Seth replies sitting on the edge of the coffee table across from her. He knows better than anyone. She’s been a constant fixture in his life since Uncle Eddie, always there when he needs someone to talk to, and since losing her mom; he’s tried to return the favor as best he could. She’s just so goddamn hard to read, so quiet, so vacant. He’s always known that about her though, that every bad feeling going on in her head will eventually seep out, but it takes some time sometimes. 

 

“Sit with me?” Kate asks patting the empty space beside of her. She curls her legs up to her chest, and places her chin on her knees. He watches her movements, hell bent on memorizing every single one of them.

 

“Yeah, of course.” Seth moves from the coffee table to sitting beside of her. He pulls her into his lap, likes the way her head falls so easily onto his shoulder. 

 

“Can you do me a favor?” 

 

“Anything for you, princess.” Seth replies, with his fingers playing with loose strands of her dark hair. He likes that it feels, the way it smells like honeysuckles, lemons, and home. 

 

Kate always smells like home. 

 

“Kiss me.” She leans off of him to look into his eyes. She’s spent so much time avoiding his gaze, and now she’s maintaining it so well. 

 

“We shouldn’t,” Seth replies, unconvincingly. He wants to do nothing else for the rest of his life, to hold her and kiss her all the damn time, but it’s wrong. She’s still so young, barely twenty and he’s trying not to take any more advantage than he has already taken. “It wouldn’t be right.” 

 

“What’s right about this Seth?” Kate pleads, her voice going hoarse at the end. “Aren’t you tired of pretending all the damn time?” 

 

“Pretending what?” Seth replies, playing dumb because he wants to hear what she has to say.

 

“What we are to each other.” Kate says, and then placing a kiss to his closed mouth. He doesn’t allow her to pull away; instead he grabs her face to hold her still so he can give her a proper kiss, his tongue craving entrance to her mouth. 

 

Seth pulls away, thoughts a mess because one pop kiss from her leads to his tongue in her mouth, and his dick pressing into his jeans. 

 

“I don’t know.” He says, unbuttoning the buttons of her flannel pajamas, and pressing his lips to her collarbone. He peppers kisses, and continues to unbutton until it’s completely undone and her breasts are barely covered underneath. “I know that only you can make me feel this good.” Seth says slowly pushing the shirt off, and letting it fall behind the couch because it’s the most unwanted thing in the room. “I know you are beautiful, and I know when I lost Uncle Eddie ten months ago that you not only put me back together, but made me better.” 

 

“Make me better, Seth.” Kate shifts her hips at the contact, and whimpers when he presses his fingers to her. 

 

“I’ll try, sweetheart.” Seth says sweetly, picking her up to take her to his bedroom, just like the first time. 

 

5\. 

The fifth time they fuck is the morning after, her mouth finding his in the morning light of his bedroom. 

 

“Hi,” Seth whispers onto the apple of her cheek as she begins to climb on top of him. The sheet falls around her waist, and he reaches to grab her breast. “We don’t normally do this so close to each other, baby, usually we spend the night together, and then months will pass before I get to touch you again.”

 

“Don’t ruin the moment.” Kate whines, and he grins widely at her because how could he possibly ruin this. 

 

“Does this mean I get to fuck you regularly now?” Seth says gripping her ass, controlling the speed of things, and it drives her crazy. 

 

“I never said that.” Kate replies, her head tilting back, eyes flickering closed because it’s all feeling too good. 

 

“You’d never deprave yourself of this, would you?” Seth keeps one hand on her ass, but takes the other and rests it on her hip. He pinches it slightly, and she yelps.

 

“Stop that,” Kate says scratching her nails across his chest, and he shifts because even if it stings a little he knows it’s her own version of retaliation. 

 

When they finish she rolls of him, sated and out of breathe. She whispers, her eyes half closed and before she falls back asleep she says:

 

“I want to keep doing it, Seth.” 

 

1\. 

She’s sitting on her bed typing furtively at an essay due for one of her classes when he knocks lightly on her open door. 

 

“Can I come in?” He asks watching her; she’s cute as she focuses on her homework, reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose and blowing bubbles with her chewing gum. 

 

“Hi.” Kate says as she notices him standing in her door frame. “Yeah, come in.” 

 

“Kind of weird being in here,” Seth says slowly creeping inside, and standing beside of her bed. He’s realizing he’s only been in here a few times, and every time he’s never paid much attention to it. It’s bright, walls covered in pretty artwork and a vase of flowers sitting on her dresser “I’m still waiting on the great wrath of Jacob Fuller to come in screaming at me, telling me that I will be stealing his precious daughters virtue.” 

 

“Two things,” Kate smiles up at him with her pointer and middle fingers up. “One, you know my dad is away for a conference in Dallas, and two, well you kind of did steal my virtue, Mr. Gecko.”

 

“I stole nothing.” Seth says aghast. “If I recall correctly, sweetheart, you asked me to be your first.” 

 

“Touché,” Kate replies after a minute, her cheeks blushing as she leans up on her knees to pull him into the bed with her, and the stacks of papers she was studying fly all over the floor. “I can’t believe you were my first.” 

 

“Me either.” Seth says laying his head against her pillow, and she lays her head on his chest while he begins to play with her messy hair that has fanned across him. 

 

Kate looks up at him, and leans on her forearm so she can stretch over him to kiss him. It lasts for a few minutes, and she pulls away to say: “Never mind, I can. I always had a crush on the grouchy Gecko when I was growing up.” 

 

“Grouchy?” 

 

“Yeah, it was your nickname when I was little.” Kate lays her head back onto his chest, and he continues running his pointer finger through her hair. “I don’t know if you remember, but you were kind of a dick to me when I was little.”

 

“You were infuriating!” Seth argues.

 

“I was just nice.” Kate scoffs at him, and lays her hand on his stomach. “You didn’t appreciate it until I got a little older.”

 

“You were a persistent little squirt, but goddammit Kate,” Seth wraps his arms around her to hold her even tighter against him. He's positive this time he isn't going to let her go again. “I am so glad for that.” 

 

“Yeah?” Kate asks hopeful. The sunlight is peering in on them from her bedroom window, and he likes the way it lights them both up. She doesn’t need it though; she’s bright enough all on her own. 

 

“Yeah.” Seth says in a whisper. He's drawing an ‘I love you’ absentmindedly onto her back, saving it for another day, another conversation. “You make me better, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, my dears! :)
> 
> Next up are some holiday ficlets! :)
> 
> tumblr: youcancalllmequeenjane  
> twitter: callmequeenkate


End file.
